darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
71
After touring the Collins Cannery with Roger, Victoria visits the Sheriff and repeats her story to him. Synopsis ''My name is Victoria Winters. The morning mist has formed a lace curtain around Collinwood, almost like the haze that surrounds the ghosts which live within its walls. Ghosts that haunt a family that lives with fear. '' Roger adjusts his watch in the morning, then anxiously calls the Sheriff for an update on the status of the investigation into Bill Malloy's death. George tells Roger there will be an answer sometime today. Roger fails to reconnect with the Sheriff and then continues to play nice with Vicki. Vicki tells Roger of meeting David's ghostly friends at The Old House, from which he warns her to stay away. Vicki is invited by Roger to tour the Cannery and have breakfast out. Burke goes to the Sheriff and questions how the case of Bill Malloy's death is going. George orders Burke to abide by whatever the Coroner decides. Vicki and Roger talk about sardines at the Inn for breakfast. Burke shows up and questions Roger's belief that the Coroner will rule that Malloy's death was accidental. Vicki attempts to apologize to Burke for the other night, but he won't hear of it. On the way to the Cannery, Roger stops by the Sheriff's office. Vicki tells George that she's almost positive that Roger was home until 10:50ish or so maybe. At the conclusion of the Cannery tour, Vicki secretly meets with Burke and they exchange heated words about Roger's guilt. He warns her not to lose herself in her quest to find out her true identity. Burke learns that Vicki told her story to the Sheriff and he warns her that she can't stay uninvolved. The Sheriff thinks Burke's being foolish. Burke drops Vicki off at Collinwood and tells her it won't be the last time he's there. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← and Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Louis Edmonds' microphone goes out briefly in the Sheriff's Office. Dana Elcar (Patterson) keeps the scene from derailing by asking, "What?" We see a camera mic shadow and on the steps of Collinwood a camera mic itself. Vicki has dreamt of ghosts all night. Roger takes Vicki on a tour of the cannery. He is supposed to tell Liz about this day off (he does not). George's coffee is joked about as being lousy. He asks if no one in this town sleeps late any more. Vicki thinks it funny that the family started out with whales and moved to sardines. Roger tells her planes used to spot sardines from the air. Location work: Vicki and Roger walk to the police office, buildings, cars, the town! Location work: Roger and Vicki go to his office. And later, Vicki leaves, watched by Roger. The sea behind him! Burke flubs many lines. Location work: the outdoor Collinwood doors. And a full look into the foyger and the drawing room. Suzie is seen again. Burke flub: "Don't forget who you are who what you're after and what your plans are about who why what you... The credits say A Dan Curtis Production but we hear strange voices on the soundtrack. 0071